Gnawed away at pain
by Myaka
Summary: [DARK FIC] Je ne voulais pas, je le jure... C'était une erreur, une terrible erreur. Mais je ne pourrais jamais la réparer, n'estce pas ? Non, jamais...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette petite histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. J'aurais tendance à dire heureusement d'ailleurs, au vu de ce qui leur arrive… Je n'écris qu'à des fins distractives et ne gagne donc pas d'argent.

**Spoilers :** Aucun particulier.

**Avertissement :** C'est une fic assez sombre, je m'excuse auprès de ceux pour qui mon idée choquerait…

Gnawed away at pain

La pluie tombe depuis maintenant quatre jours. Et il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas prête de s'arrêter. C'est du moins ce que dit papa… Mais après tout, quelle importance ? N'est-ce pas stupide de fixer le ciel ainsi ? Qu'est ce que je suis en train d'attendre… Un signe ? Non, certes pas. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire, en observant ces trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur le jardin, que ce jour-là, il faisait beau…

_Don essuya, d'un geste nerveux, la sueur qui coulait de son front. Il fit signe à Colby de se déployer sur la droite, tandis qu'il se dirigeait lui-même vers le fond du hangar. Il n'y avait rien… Sentant un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir, il rejoignit prudemment l'entrée de la bâtisse, l'arme braquée devant-lui…_

Abandonnant ma triste contemplation, je laisse retomber les rideaux, et quitte le rebord de la fenêtre. La pluie n'a pas besoin que je la regarde pour tomber. Elle n'a que faire des ennuis qu'elle provoque autour d'elle. Insensible en toutes situations… Imperturbable quelque soit la saison… Je l'envie terriblement.

_Les équations de Charlie menaient tout droit à cet endroit, il était donc impensable qu'ils trouvent un endroit désert ! Les trafiquants d'armes devaient se cacher… Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Son oreillette se mit alors à grésiller… Il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Un grognement agacé plus tard et l'émetteur pendait sur sa poitrine, arraché. Don se promit de toucher un mot à qui de droit, au sujet du matériel défectueux…_

Doucement, je me laisse aller sur mon lit. Les bras en croix, je fixe le plafond blanc qui me renvoie une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Combien de fois me suis-je retrouver ainsi depuis cette terrible matinée ? Je ne les dénombre plus…

_Un bruit se fit entendre à la droite de Don qui se retourna précipitamment. Les rayons de soleil l'aveuglèrent un instant, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux. Il porta une main à ses lunettes de soleil qui pendaient, inutiles, autour de son cou. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les glisser sur son nez : une silhouette se dessina soudain face à lui, à contre-jour._

Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux gras. Depuis combien de temps ne suis-je pas sorti ? Il est vrai que cette pluie qui tombe depuis près d'une demie semaine est une bonne excuse pour rester cloîtré dans cette chambre, mais si je dois être honnête avec moi-même, je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler de nouveau au monde...

_Ce pressentiment, que Don avait ressenti si vivement un peu plus tôt, revint à la charge avec davantage d'intensité…Il n'eut pas le temps de suivre la procédure habituelle : le bras de l'homme se dressa devant lui. Confusément, Don vit que l'homme tenait quelque chose, et quand un rayon du soleil fit luire cette chose non identifiée, il n'hésita plus. Se croyant menacé, en état de légitime défense, il leva son arme, et tira…_

Me mettant sur mon séant, je me frotte un instant les yeux… Yeux qui, je le sais, sont sûrement marqués par de profondes cernes. Mais je ne tiens pas à voir les témoins de ces nuits sans sommeil.

_La silhouette s'effondra brusquement, quittant dans un même temps la lumière aveuglante pour rejoindre l'ombre de hangar. Don put alors apercevoir avec une netteté effrayante les boucles noires qui s'éparpillaient autour de _sa_ tête. _

_Charlie._

_Avec un gémissement de terreur et de douleur mêlées, Don se rua sur le corps immobile de son frère…_

Je me dirige vers ma commode et ouvre le premier tiroir du haut. Après avoir farfouillé un moment, je sors mon arme de service. Je retourne m'asseoir près de la fenêtre, et laisse ma main parcourir le métal froid de cette arme, cause de tant de souffrances…

_Don pressa ses mains sur la blessure à l'abdomen de son frère. Mais déjà, les yeux voilés de ce dernier semblaient lui annoncer l'issue fatale de son erreur._

_« Charlie… Charlie regarde-moi ! » fit Don d'une voix pressante._

_- Don… grommela son cadet, les traits figés par la douleur. Ce n'est pas le bon endroit. Je… Je voulais te le dire… »_

_Le souffle court, il tendit la main vers ce qu'il avait lâché lors de sa chute. Don sentit sa tête lui tourner lorsqu'il aperçut le stylo noir de Charlie, qu'il avait prit pour une arme. Les quelques feuilles éparpillées sur le sol devaient contenir les nouveaux calculs de son frère. _

_Le coup de feu avait attiré le reste du FBI présent sur les lieux, qui l'entourait à présent, essayant d'aider Don qui les repoussait invariablement…_

_« Charlie… Je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il des larmes dans la voix. _

_- Ce n'est pas… ta faute, lui répondit son frère en esquissant un sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace._

_- Reste calme, l'ambulance arrive… Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas t'en sortir, Charlie. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas mourir ! »_

_Son frère lui adressa un regard apaisé en guise de réponse._

_« Je… Ce n'est pas grave, Don… Je t'aime…»_

_Il eut une dernière crispation, puis Don sentit la main de Charlie s'échapper de son étreinte pour retomber doucement sur le sol…_

Une larme solitaire s'échappe de mon œil et dévale ma joue pour se perdre dans mon cou. La gorge serré, je fixe mon arme, abattu. On m'a trouvé des millions d'excuses pour justifier ce qui s'est passé… Le bureau du FBI est derrière moi, papa aussi… Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à reprendre ma vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Charlie est mort.

Je l'ai tué.

Comment pourrais-je seulement remettre à ma ceinture cette arme qui lui a ôté la vie ? D'un geste écoeuré, je jette sur le sol l'objet de ma douleur. Rien de ce que je ferai ne me rendra mon frère. Alors… pourquoi devrais-je continuer ? Tu ne devais pas mourir, Charlie… Tu ne devais pas…


End file.
